Rairakkugan (Lilac)
The Rairakkugan (Eyes Made of Lilac) is a Kekkei Genkai passed down through the Mire family. It is known for its intense, violet glow, matched with small pupils and enlarged irises. A purple aura is apparent, depending on the stage of the Rairakkugan. Advanced users know how to hide the aura when needed. To unlock Rairakkugan, one must feel intense despair and grief. It is often unlocked through the loss of a loved one or a dear possession. Some have even been known to uncover this hidden power through the grief of losing their own morality, where they fell prey to a dark heart and realized their folly with no chance to return. It is said in Mire lore that only one child had unlocked this power, while every other had fully matured before receiving the Rairakkugan. Unlike other Kekki Genkai, very few Mire clan members possess this ability. Mires are immune to the effects of the Rairakkugan, and it is claimed that the Rairakkugan can't affect someone with an active Sharingan. The Rairakkugan has a large pool of abilities, in which are unlocked in stages. It takes years of constant use, meditation on what brought about unlocking these eyes, and often times another traumatic event to reach the next stage. -STAGE 1- The user can peer into another's eyes and influence their emotions. This does not mean they can control their emotions, however, but they can take a small amount of anger in someone and amplify it into severe hatred. This requires a small amount of chakra and can strain the user depending on the severity of the emotion. This also allows them to see every emotion of a person if eye contact is made. Like all eye jutsu. this increases the visual prowess of the user and grants better sight. Appearance: Seemingly purple flames leak out of the right or left Iris. These flames take up a large portion of the user's right side of their face. The females have the flames come from the left iris, while the males could have either. -STAGE 2- The user can create false emotions in another person through eye contact. They can cause a person to suffer the grief of another as thought they died, even if they are fully aware that the person is alive. They can also create false senses of hope, mimic intense feelings of love, and so on. Appearance: Seemingly purple flames leak out of the both Iris. These flames take up a large portion of the user's face. -STAGE 3- The user can make any emotionally void. They can remove a person's love for another, all joy, all pain, and anything else the human mind could process as a feeling or desire. With proper genjutsu, the user could create false memories in the target's mind, essentially allowing them to change their entire perception on life itself. None have achieved this stage, and none know how. It was simply claimed to have existed at one point in the Mire history. Appearance: The iris itself becomes like a purple flame, the aura on the outside of the eyes disappearing. This is the sign of a complete Rairakkugan.